A Double Date To Disaster
by QueenKirsty
Summary: When Sebastian and Kurt finally decide to go on a date, did they make a right decision with bringing along 'Niff?
1. Chapter 1

At about 6pm there was a sharp knock at the Hummel-Hudson residence door. "Kurt!" Was yelled by about 3 different people and Kurt quickly hurried down the stairs, fixing his tie and hair as he went, before opening the front door wide until he was faced with 3 Warblers.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff anounced with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey." Sebastian said gently with a slight smirk.

"Oh.." Kurt breathed as he saw Sebastian, running his eyes down the taller boys attire, licking his lips absent mindedly.

"Come on!" Nick uttered with a grin, slipping his hand into Jeff's and pulling him with him to the car.

"See something you like, babe?" Sebastian breathed into Kurt's ear with a tell tale smirk present.

"See something I like? Y-You could say that." Kurt mumbled, looking up at him slowly.

"Well, you'll have to wait until after the date and see if you still like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, with Laurel and Hardy over there… I doubt anyone could enjoy a double date." Sebastian murmured, jerking his thumb over to the two, currently having a tickle fight in the car.

"Oh, Sebastian." Kurt muttered, patting his arm, "It'll be fine." He muttered with a small grin, "They aren't that bad."

About a good thirty minutes later, the boys arrived at the restaurant. Kurt climbed out and held Sebastian's door open with a small smirk.

"Hmm, what are you doing, I have hands."

"Cheer up." Kurt whispered, cut off by Jeff.

"Kurt, did you know that Sebastian's irritated because we spilled milk on his homework?"

"You what?" Kurt asked, glancing between the two boys.

"It was important!" Sebastian anounced, shooting death glares at the blonde.

"Can, we just try to enjoy this evening?" Kurt asked with a sigh, frowning at both of them.

"I agree." Nick chimed in, before whispering; "Kurt's scary when angry."

"Am not!" Kurt gasped.

"You kinda are.." Jeff whispered as they entered the restaurant.

"Babe, babe." Sebastian soothed, stroking a hand over his lower back. "Calm, shh." He breathed calmingly into his ear as they were directed to a table.

By the end of the date, Kurt and Sebastian were more than irritated, and Jeff and Nick were having the time of their lives.

"Kurt!" Jeff anounced, "This was really fun. Really."

Nick nodded in agreement.

"But we need to uhm.. Get home. Back to school. You know why." He winked and Kurt shuddered.

"T.M.I?" He practically yelled and Nick giggled.

"No!" Jeff gasped. "The very last ever A.V.P.M was just released! We need to watch it like.. Now!"

"We need it more than we need air." Nick nodded.

"More than food itself!" Jeff chimed in.

"AVPSY here we come!" They grinned together and scurried off to jump in a taxi.

"Well." Kurt muttered.

Sebastian sighed and leant down, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I should drive you home."

"Yes you should" Kurt nodded, kissing him back.

"And then we can.." Sebastian smirked.

"Have a little fun of our own." Kurt provided as he melted into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: A quick Sequel as seen as its only fair they get a romantic date after the one with 'Laurel and Hardy'! :)**

****

"Hey!" Sebastian hollered down the street after his boyfriend with a small smirk, running to catch up.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, turning around in slight surprise.

"So, I'm sorry, that date with Laurel and Hardy could have gone better, but what do you say to a makeup-date?"

Kurt gasped softly. "Is that like a date where I get to re-do your wardrobe? Because as much as I adore your clothes-"

"Babe." Sebastian intervened with a raised brow. "A makeup-date meaning; a date with just me and you, no twins from hell this time, to make up for the horror of that double date."

"Oh." Kurt said in relaization. "Right, right yes." He nodded.

Sebastian laughed softly, "I'll pick you up at 7." He murmured, kissing his lips.

When 7pm came around, Kurt was rushing down stairs to answer the door, dressed in tight mustard yellow pants, a white short sleeved shirt, and a thick brown colored cardigan. He had a sleek silk black tie too and black ankle boots.

He quickly fixed his hair before answering the door. "Hey!"

It was Sebastian's turn to gape at the sight before him. "Oh wow." He breathed out. "You look.."

"Amazing?-"

"Perfect." Sebastian muttered, stepping over the threshold and licking his lips. "Makes me want to take you back inside and rip the clothes back off of you." He practically growled.

It sent a shiver down Kurt's spine." No, no no." He breathed out. "NO ripping, these are expensive." He mumbled, pressing a firm hand to Sebastian's chest and pushing him back slightly, closing the door behind him. "We have a date remember."

Sebastian groaned gently. "You live to tease me, Hummel." He announced.

"I'd be shocked if you just realized that." He retorted, a small smirk of his own crossing his lips.

"Oh no, I've known for a while. Trust me."

Kurt nodded, walking towards Sebastian's car. "I do."

Sebastian gave a small chuckle, slipping into the drivers seat. "That's good to hear." He murmured to himself before pulling out of the Hummel-Hudson drive way and onto the road.

About thirty minutes later, they pulled up outside some sort of reserve.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked

"You still trust me?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

Sebastian grinned. "Then close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"Should I re-think who I trust?" He asked.

"Eh, possibly- No! I'm kidding." He laughed, shaking his head as he tied a piece of silk around Kurt's head and across his eyes, waving a hand in front of his face. "Can you see anything?"

"Uh… I can see black."

Sebastian smiled, "Good." He hummed and walked around to Kurt's side. "Okay, no peeking." He said as he took his hands, helping him out of the car, before locking it. "I'll help you."

After a few stumbles, with which Sebastian caught Kurt heroically in his arms; they arrived at the destination.

"Please can I look now."

"In a second."

Sebastian lead him up by an old oak tree, "Now you can." He nodded, untying the silk and smiling nervously, awaiting Kurt's reaction.

"Wow.. What is this place?" Kurt asked.

"Well.." Sebastian began, walking to the tree. "When my Grandma and Grandpa were younger.. He took her here for their first date… And it's so beautiful, I thought that's where I'd take you." By doing this, he was revealing a sort of vulnerable side; a side not many got to see, with that.

Kurt gasped in awe and glanced where Sebastian was pointing. On the tree was a heart, clearly carved. Inside were the initials: A + F. "What do they stand for?" He wondered aloud.

Sebastian hummed softly. "Adelaide and Frank." He whispered, hovering behind Kurt, resting a hand on his shoulder. He flipped out a pocked knife, carving in a heart beside it, leaving the initials: K + S.

Kurt ran his fingers over the carvings, a small smile pulling to his lips. "It's beautiful." He breathed out, turning in his arms and pulling him into a hug.

"Woah there." Sebastian whispered, putting the knife back in the basket before wrapping his arms back around him. "I'm glad you like it." He breathed into his ear, before pulling back. "Actually, I also brought a picnic." He admitted, holding up the basket.

"You are perfect." Kurt uttered as he saw the basket, sinking to the floor and patting the space beside him.

"Oh really?" Sebastian said teasingly, slipping down beside him and opening the basket, pulling out a few sandwiches whilst grinning at Kurt.

"So, so perfectly mine." Kurt nodded, leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Always." He agreed.


End file.
